Big Brother in the Choir Room
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Based off of 3x15. Alternative reaction to Copper visiting Blaine at school. One-shot. Rated T for language and mentions of abuse.


Blaine strides into the choir room, hand in hand with Kurt. He couldn't be happier, even if he tried. He's in the same school with his boyfriend whom he loves and he's surrounded by all his friends. Yeah he had friends at Dalton but his friends at McKinley, he feels as if he'll be friends with them for years to come.

Blaine and Kurt's relationship is stronger than ever, they love each other and they feel happy and comfortable within that. They even felt comfortable enough to take that..._ahem...last step_...in their physical relationship. It was wonderful and beautiful and exceeded all expectations Blaine had of losing his virginity. He thinks a large part of that is because he truly loves Kurt and did it as a way to connect with him, not just because it felt good.

They sit down in their usual seats next to each other with Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, feeling content. Their hands stay interlaced between them as they tend to be when they're around each other. Everyone is chatting animatedly even as Mr Shuester strolls in, and starts organising song sheets before he actually begins glee.

Kurt has his cheek resting against Blaine's hair, happily humming along to any tune that pops into his head. He loves days like these when everything is so relaxed and the atmosphere feels fun and elated. He especially loves it when Blaine becomes really affectionate and clingy, like he is now, always wanting to be close and cuddly. Blaine is about to wrap his free arm around Kurt's waist when everyone's attention is snapped over to the door as someone gently knocks on it.

"Ehmm...is this the choir room...?" He asks, mainly to the teacher at the front of the classroom, as he takes a tentative step inside.

Kurt feels Blaine tense immediately underneath him, feeling as though he recognises the tall handsome stranger.

Blaine's breathing is starting to pick up, but before Kurt can make a comment or even fully comprehend what is happening, Blaine jumps up and strides over to the man in a few quick strides, and pulls back his right fist to bring down and collide heavily to his jaw.

"Blaine!" Mr Shue shouts, thoroughly confused as to why one of his tamer male students has just punched a guy square in the face.

The tall man holds his jaw in his hands and moves it around to work out the pain. "Geez squirt, did you pick up _boxing _or something?" He murmurs quietly as he winces in pain.

The nickname is the last straw, but before Blaine can launch a full attack, Mr Shue, Puck and Finn are all holding him back, restraining him from punching anymore. Blaine tries to push against the hold but is fully controlled by the three guys.

"Yeah I did! I _fucking_ had to!" He snarls at him, he feels his blood boiling at just the sight of him.

"Blaine calm down! You can't just throw a punch whenever you feel like it!" Mr Shue chastises, trying to pull some authority over the whole situation. He doesn't know who this man is but he's certainly making Blaine very incorrigible.

"He fucking deserves it!" Blaine doesn't care that he's cursing in front of his teacher, he just sees red.

Kurt just stands in the background, horrified with his hand covering his mouth. Horrified at the sight of his boyfriend, his Blaine. His _dapper_ boyfriend Blaine, cursing and fighting after being so relaxed and pliant all of two minutes ago. He's never seen Blaine this angry.

Sam steps up to the man who's still cradling his jaw a little and sizes him up. There must be a reason for him getting a reaction from Blaine like that and he's already coming up with a hundred different scenarios in his head. He's really fed up with homophobic assholes who think its okay to put down people just because they're different, he's hoping this guy doesn't evoke _him_ to throw a punch.

"And who the hell are you?" He stays, trying to convey as much confidence and intimidation into his voice as possible.

"I'm his brother..." He mumbles causing everyone to gasp collectively. No one expected this man to be a past friend of Blaine's let alone his actual sibling.

This causes everyone to freeze, so Blaine seizes the opportunity and shrugs out of their now weak grasps, hurtling forwards towards his older brother. He manages to pin him up against the wall, with his arm close up at his throat, as he looks at him through eyes of pure hated and betrayal.

"Are you happy with your life, you _fucking coward!"_ He punctuates that last part by roughly hiving him to ground where he falls in a heap.

Blaine turns around and walks away from his brother, standing in the middle of the room with his hands tangled in his hair. Tears fall freely from his eyes and his shoulders shake with the force of trying not to sob. He squeezes his eyes tightly trying not to flashback into a life of misery and pain, of loneliness. A time when Blaine felt as if no one loved him and wouldn't care if he killed himself like everyone seemed they wanted him to.

He got through it though, he met Kurt and all was okay. He had a reason to live again.

Cooper stands from where he was on the floor, brushing his jeans off a little and faces his brothers back. "Blaine..."

Blaine turns around suddenly, not caring who sees what state he's in. "No. No Cooper. You don't get to just waltz back in here expecting me to welcome you back with open arms. I _hate_ you for what you did, I have, and probably never will, feel as betrayed as I did that day. You are a coward Cooper. That's all you are. And that's all you'll _ever _be..." By this point his voice is now a quiet harsh whisper but is loud enough to be heard by everyone as the room remains completely silent.

Cooper looks at his brother desperately as his own tears start to spill. "_Please_ Blaine. I am _so sorry_. You'll never know how sorry I am..."

Mr Shuester looks between the two brothers, his face etched with the utmost concern for the young male student who's under his care whilst he's a part of this school. "Blaine...what did he do...?"

Blaine's eyes never leaves Coopers as his arms tighten around himself, trying to hold himself together before the inevitable break down he'll have when it's just him and Kurt. "Tell 'em Cooper. Tell them what you did that made you a coward."

This makes Cooper snaps, all his emotions pent up over the past two years. "Fine! You know what? Fine. I'll tell them. I'll tell the whole _fucking_ world if that's what you want. I left him. I left him as my father beat the shit out of him after he came out of the hospital, after already haven the shit beaten out of him. Once our father caught word of Blaine being put into hospital because he went to a dance with a boy, he snapped and punched every broken bone and bruise. And what did I do? I left. I couldn't take it anymore so I left." His arms flailed around as he got through his admission.

Silence.

Everyone was shocked to hear that not only did Blaine get hit by his father but his brother stood by and did absolutely nothing.

The silence is broken however, when Blaine buries his face in his hands and lets out a small sob. Cooper takes a hesitant step forward but is instantly surprised when a young male rushes toward Blaine wrapping him in a tight embrace.

He pulls Blaine so he's facing away from the crowd of people, knowing he'll not want to face them right now. He nestles into Kurt's neck, wetting it with tears, but Kurt doesn't mind as he runs soothing circles down Blaine's back, but his glare, towards than man who calls himself a brother, is unwavering.

"And who are you?" He asks with an edge to his voice, but there is genuine curiosity too. He knows Blaine is an affectionate guy, always has been, but ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance he knows he must be a little apprehensive about his actions towards another boy.

The pale boy continues with his deathly glare, his icy blue eyes only adding to the intensity. "I'm his boyfriend, you know, the one who _actually_ cares about him."

Kurt knows his bitchy side is coming out but he doesn't care, he'll defend Blaine till the day he dies. "I do care abo-"

Kurt clips him off quickly, his own feelings rising to the surface. "No. You don't, or you wouldn't have left him. It was too much for you? How do you think Blaine felt, he actually had to go through it." His eyes are angry and he prides himself when he sees Cooper wince a little. "Now get out, and don't come back until Blaine wants you too, but don't hold your breath."

Cooper looks crestfallen but he isn't ready to leave yet. "Blaine..." He steps forward once more but is cut off from going any farther as Blaine whimpers into his neck, shaking his head slightly.

"I said. Get. Out."

Cooper knows when he's been beaten as he trudges his way out the room, shame written all over his face.

Kurt continues with his strokes along his back and starts to whisper nonsensical words into his ear to calm him down. Other than that, the room remains silent as everyone tries to take in and process this new information. Some of the girls have tears rolling down their cheeks stunned to find out of the heartache and pain Blaine has gone through.

Once Blaine has calmed down a bit, Kurt grabs both of their bags from the risers and tells Mr Shue they're heading home for the day. He nods understandingly and tells Blaine that if he ever needs anything, he's just to call. They leave hand in hand solemnly to the car they shared getting here in.

As the couple leave, all of the New Directions remain muted as they reflect on how life is really like for those two. You think you know when you see the locker slams and hurtful slurs as they pass small minded jocks in the hallway, but sometimes it hits you right in the face with the cold reality of the hateful society they live in.

They don't speak until the final bell rings, signalling the end of the day.

Fin.


End file.
